Sokari's Adventure
by RikuLover211
Summary: A young girl who's been having strange dreams embarks on a journey of a lifetime with new and old friends as the Darkness and Light clash once again to gain control of Kingdom Hearts and the world. Takes place years after Kingdom Hearts 3
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A young girl with long wavy brown-red hair walked along the beach eagerly looking for pebbles. Her sparkling blue eyes flickered happily as she looked up at the water surrounding the large island she stood on.

"Sokari!" a voice called, "Sokari come back here!"

"In a minute Mother!" she called back as she continued to walk on feeling something calling out to her from the sand.

Eventually she stopped where she found a strange small key lying buried in the sand. She picked it up and brushed it off thinking to herself that it must have fallen off a necklace from a mermaid or something.

"SOKARI! GET OVER HERE BEFORE I SEND YOUR FATHER TO GET YOU!" her mother shouted angrily now feeling nervous about her daughter being away for to long.

"Alright! Alright I'm coming!" she pouted as she placed the key in the pocket of her skirt and then walked back along the beach to her parents.

As she walked back she looked up at the sky and suddenly stopped. The sky had turned black as night and the water had disappeared, so she quickly picked up speed to reach her parents but she knew it was already too late. Sokari accidentally then tripped, fell to her stomach and was immediately surrounded by these small black creatures with looming yellow eyes, and bent antenna's. She then screamed in fear…


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to Chapter 1 and the prologue was supposed to be that short so please don't worry since the next chapters will be a lot longer. Also the next few chapters are pretty much a brief look to the past week or so.

One other thing is that when I type, "_like this then it means that the characters are thinking to themselves"_

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC'S.

**Chapter 1**

The screaming sounded real as a young girl around the age of 16 woke up and realized that she was screaming. Her blue green eyes blinked a few times as she stopped screaming and began to gasp for breath as thoughts ran through her head from the dream.

"_Who is she? This is the fifth time that she's been in my dreams…"_ she thought as she finally calmed down, "_what were shadows doing there? And what happened to that island? Plus where did she get that Keychain since it looks a lot like mine…"_

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts as a young brown haired boy about an age older then her came in and asked, "Is everything alright Rika? I thought I heard you screaming!"

"I'm fine!" she replied as she pushed a long strand of brown hair behind her ear, "I did scream but it was from the Nightmare…"

"The Sokari girl?"

Rika nodded her head as the green-eyed boy sighed, and then sat down next to her

"That's how many now?" he questioned.

"The fifth one since you had found me in Hollow Bastion!" she answered, "I'm sorry Toru!"

"Don't be sorry! And besides if I hadn't found you, then I never would have gotten a beautiful and strong partner!" he replied with a grin that caused Rika to blush, "Now let's get out of this stuffy room and get to the first world that needs us!"

"Yeah…" Rika agreed as she got up and thought about what had happened a week ago…..

The young girl opened her sticky eyes and she stood up wondering where she was as she had been lying against a red brick wall in between two boxes. She quickly got up when suddenly a few strange black creatures with 2 bent antennas and looming yellow eyes appeared and surrounded her.

"_These creatures…what are they?"_ she thought as she stood up with her back against the wall as the creatures began to walk closer to her.

A large blue pink and purple key then appeared in her right hand. It had clouds covering a small sun key chain hanging from the handle that she grasped while a large yellow moon covered by dark blue clouds at the top as a blade. Immediately she had a feeling that it was called Morning's Dawn and she took a fighting stance before the creatures attacked. She easily beat them a few minutes later while the strange weapon vanished from her hands and she collapsed to her knees and blacked out again.

When she woke again she found herself lying in a red bed in a small red painted room, with a lot of neat scenery pictures on the walls and a small bedside table with a lamp on.

"Oh good you're awake!" a voice said as she sat up and a cloth fell from her forehead.

A young woman with long braided brown hair tied back with a pink ribbon, wearing a pink dress then appeared within her vision and she smiled warmly.

"When Toru found you, you were in a very bad sick state and was surrounded by heartless!" the young woman said, "I'm also Aerith if you're wondering!"

"The Heartless?" the teen girl said quizzically, "Toru?"

"Oh I guess you're not from around these parts then…and you'll see what the Heartless are soon enough!" Aerith replied sadly, "The Heartless eat people's hearts to create more of them…and Toru is the one who saved you! I'm pretty sure you'll like him when he comes to check up on you!"

"Okay…"

"Also might I ask who you are and where you come from?" Aerith inquired.

"I don't really know!" the girl replied sadly, "I woke up in that alley and I have no idea where I am, where I come from, and who I am!"

"Hmm…well don't worry! I'm sure you'll remember something eventually!" Aerith encouraged, "Now I'll be right back! I'm going to go get you some food since you are probably starving to death!"

The teen girl's stomach grumbled in agreement and the two girls laughed before Aerith left the room. A few minutes later the door opened again and a brown haired, green eyed, black pants, shirt, and shoes wearing boy walked into the room.

"You know you're not supposed to sleep outside in an Alley!" he said with a smirk, "Especially with the Heartless and Nobodies running around!"

"You know you're an annoying snob when you don't even know what happened!" she said and smiled when she saw his smirk drop, "While also bugging a girl like me who just got better!"

"Yes and he should learn to wait until my patient is better until he can bug her! Toru!" Aerith said as she walked into the room carrying a tray while tapping her foot.

"I'm sorry Aerith…I guess I was sorta worried about her!" he apologized as he watched the girl, "I think it might be best if I come back later…"

As he walked away, he accidentally tripped and she giggled from the bed and asked, "Aerith can he stay for a little while?"

Toru looked at her as he got up while Aerith mused about the question for a moment.

"Alright I think it might be fine for me to get some sleep for a little while since I have been up the whole night!" she agreed, "But if anything happens call me in here immediately! Also…!" she then whispered something in his ear.

"I promise I will!" Toru said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed while the girl began to eat the soup.

Once Aerith was gone Toru smiled causing the teenager to blush a bit while the soupspoon sat in her mouth making her look goofy.

"So you don't remember your name and where you come from!" he said.

She nodded her head as she finished her soup and then told him what had happened when she first woke up. When she finished her story Toru nodded his head and got up before sitting on the end of her bed.

"Also you don't really think I'm an annoying snob?" Toru questioned with a sad look on his face.

"No not anymore!" she replied with a chuckle and then thought, "To be honest you're a lot more cuter then when you had come in!"

"Know what's funny…you remind me of a girl I used to know!" Toru said, "Her name was Rika…But she died awhile ago in the world I used to live on. She had given her life to save everything even though she didn't have too…She also said that she did this to save me!"

"Oh Toru I'm so sorry!" she assured as she placed her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently, "But what was that last thing you said?"

"It was nothing…and well I think we should call you Rika for now. At least until you can recover your memories!" Toru lied as he moved his hand away, "Now I think it might be good for you to go back to sleep. Especially since you've got some training to do when you're better!"

"Alright!" the girl said, "Goodnight Toru and thank you for the name since it kind of fits me!"

She then closed her eyes and fell asleep as Toru watched her in deep thought.

That's the end of chapter 1 and next chapter will end the annoying flashback lol

Please press the review button since I know you want too ^_^


	3. Chapter 2

_Here's Chapter 2 everyone and i hope to see someone review me soon :(  
_

_Also like I said this chapter is still in flashback stage and next chapter I promise will end it! Also sorry it's a bit short :(  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. I only own my OC's._

A few days later Rika was able to get out of bed and was then given clothes to wear. She got dressed into the black skirt with a brown side pouch connected to a pink, blue, and yellow belt, a black top that had the blue, pink, and yellow lines running over. She then pushed her long bangs back from her face using a black headband with the same three colors from her shirt and belt.

She had also met Cloud a yellow spiky haired blue-eyed guy, Leon a brown haired blue-eyed scar faced man, Yuffie a black haired hyperactive ninja, a white bearded glasses wearing wizard named Merlin, and Cid an engineer on gummi ships and a total computer geek as she walked from her room to the Kitchen where Aerith was cooking eggs, toast, and bacon with Cid and Yuffie's help while everyone else sat around a large brown table except Toru.

Once she sat down Toru entered the room and whistled when she turned around to see who had entered the kitchen. Rika blushed a bit as he sat down next to her and Aerith brought the finished food to the table and everyone sat down and began to eat. As they ate Toru moved his chair closer to her with a huge grin on his face.

"Meet me outside the door when you are finished!" he whispered in his ear.

Rika nodded her head as he moved back and she began to wonder what would happen. She then took her plate to the sink when she had finished, where Yuffie was complaining about having to do the dishes, and then she went outside to see Toru smiling with his arm outstretched.

"I think its time you've seen Hollow Bastion!" Toru said as she took his arm.

"I'd be glad for you too escort me!" Rika agreed as he led her through the large growing city.

They walked all over and Toru even bought her a sea salt ice cream bar. Eventually they stopped in a large square (Yes the same place where Sora fought off Demyx). It was there the two saw one of the townsfolk being attacked by those creatures that Rika had seen and destroyed when she had first woken up.

"Great…Shadows!" Toru said as he immediately summoned a black key with white stars on it and a large black white star as a keychain, "I honestly did not want to fight Heartless today! Rika stay here and be careful since this will only take a second!"

She nodded her head and watched him destroy the shadows in a few strikes though more shadows appeared to take its place. The gray haired townswoman quickly got up and ran over to Rika in fear.

"You're mine girl!" the woman hissed quietly as she reached Rika, "You belong to my master in the darkness! Next time we meet you'd better give us the answer to whether you'll join us or we'll take you with force! Also this talk is only between us, for if you tell anyone then we will come take you immediately! Just to make sure you understand, here's a little gift!"

Rika then felt a small prick to her side and she then began to feel her side throb in pain as a strange feeling was coursing through her body.

"Until we meet again, I say goodbye!" the woman said before she let Rika slump to the ground and then fled from the square.

Rika looked up at Toru who was still fighting groups upon groups of little shadows. Suddenly a group surrounded her and they got ready to spring. They sprang and she held her hands over her face, before a light appeared where the strange key weapon from a week ago appeared in her hand. Immediately she easily knocked the shadows away and destroyed them though her side was killing her. She quickly made it over to Toru and together they fought even though they were both tiring fast.

"Where are they all coming from?" Rika gasped as she destroyed a few more.

"I don't know and if we get out of here you have some explaining to do as to how you have a Keyblade!" he replied as a few more shadows appeared, "Quick! Let's go to Merlin's!"

Rika followed Toru quickly from the square together fighting the heartless that attacked them to arrive back at the borough where Leon and the others came out and destroyed the last few heartless that had followed them. They then entered the house breathing heavily and Merlin entered the room as Rika collapsed to her knees clutching her side in pain.

"Rika! What happened? What's wrong?" Toru questioned as he ran to her side.

"I-I-I was attacked by one of the shadows!" she lied as she heeded the woman's warning, "I'm not hurt that bad!"

"Indeed you are hurt badly dear!" Merlin's voice said as he walked toward her, "And I'm afraid your journey has just started."

"What? What are you talking about?" Rika questioned, "I'm not going on a journey!"

"You're very wrong about that, girl! Cureja!" Merlin said causing green bells to appear over Rika's head and cause her side to stop aching, "In fact you meeting Toru was, most definitely fate!"

"Fate?" Toru said with a confused look on his face.

"Yes it is definitely fate! Toru you know how you said you were leaving to see other worlds since some of the stars have been going out!" Merlin said with a smile.

Toru nodded his head as he watched Rika get up while releasing her side.

"I think it might be best if Rika accompanies you since it might help her remember who she is and where she's from! Also she can fight as well with her Keyblade as you saw." Merlin suggested, "I definitely feel in my old bones that this is the right thing to do! Now young Rika follow me for a quick magic lesson since Toru doesn't have enough magic potential to learn these spells!"

"Hey!" Toru shouted as Rika giggled and followed Merlin to a new room.

_All right this chapter is finished and the next one will be up when I get some reviews ^_^ Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Push the review button!_

_You know I'll love you if you do! : P_


End file.
